Place Me As A Seal Upon Your Heart
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus are having their wedding ceremony and after that, Magnus has a little surprise for his newly wedded husband.


**Characters belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

**Place Me As A Seal Upon Your Heart**

Alec was waiting by the altar and couldn't stop smiling. His smile was so wide and bright that it could easily light up the whole room. He practically glowed with his happiness. But how could he not? He was about to marry the love of his life. And for once, this marriage was something he had dreamed about, ever since he met and fell in love with Magnus Bane.

If year ago someone would tell him he'd be in love with an eight hundred years old warlock, he would probably laugh his ass off at the said person. Angel, before Magnus, Alec believed himself to be unworthy of anyone's love. That and he was blindly infatuated with his parabatai, Jace Herondale. When he looked at him now, he finally saw him as his parabatai, as his brother and not an object of his unrequited love.

"Nervous?" Jace, his suggenes asked, patting his shoulder.

"No," Alec replied softly. He wasn't nervous at all. He didn't have a reason for. He loved Magnus endlessly and Magnus loved him. It was just another step into their relationship.

"You're right," Jace added. "You went to Edom for him, there's no way you should be nervous about a wedding."

Alec laughed silently, giving a roll eye to his brother. He still could easily recall the dreadful events that took place in Edom. How they fought to contain Jonathan in there. How Magnus offered a deal to Lilith as the new King of Edom. How Magnus exchanged his place with Lilith, offering her a crown of Edom in exchange for retracting all of Jonathan's magic and using it to seal the rift from the side of their world. Alec still couldn't believe that Lilith agreed to help them and destroy her precious son. Alec guessed she must have been really hurt by Jonathan's rejection and him choosing Clary before her. Alexander didn't dwell into it too much, he was grateful to the mother of demons that she helped Magnus go back to their world. Of course, they wouldn't manage to do it without the help of the Team Good as Simon called them when they decided to go to the Edom.

"_We're totally like Avengers!" Simon clasped his hands as they were standing in the middle of Alec's office in the Institute. "But that name is taken, we need the new one. I mean you know this is so a rescue mission. Kind of like when Luke went to save Han Solo and Leia from the grabby hands of Jabba the Hutt." _

_Everyone was staring at him as if he sprouted a second head. _

"_He's meaning the Star Wars," Izzy said, surprising everyone. _

"_Yeah, we're totally like Luke Skywalker here. I mean Alec is, wanting to save Princess Leia, or Prince Magnus...you know, it's really true. Cuz he's a prince, a royal." _

"_Simon, stop." Jace shook his head at the Daylighter. "We gotta go."_

"_Team Good to the rescue!" Simon called out before Lorenzo set up a portal to Edom. _

The music began to flow through the room and the door to the hall opened wide, taking Alec out of his thoughts. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the entrance as little Madzie walked in. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress with her warlock mark revealed to the guests. Alec was so proud of her. He and Magnus and spend a lot of time to teach her that she doesn't have to be ashamed of who she was. Alec spent equal time teaching Magnus the same thing to the point that the warlock was letting go of his glamour in the privacy of their home. Baby steps, as Alec called them.

Right behind her walked Isabelle and Clary, both wearing beautiful golden dresses, holding bouquets of roses and lilies in their hands. Magnus's favorite flowers. When they took their places on both sides of the altar, Max, his baby brother walked inside the room, holding a soft, blue cushion with two white gold wedding bands. Both Alec and Magnus decided to get wedding bands and continue to wearing engagement rings as well. Max smiled broadly and went to stand next to Brother Zachariah who placed a stele next to the rings.

And finally, everyone's eyes set on the most beautiful man in the room. Magnus slowly stepped into the hall, lead by Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago. The three friends were making their way to the altar, cobalt blue strips circled around their wrists, like the rest downworlders in the room. Alec's eyes blurred the whole surrounding and focused just on Magnus. His fiance, his husband, was looking angelic today. His light blue suit was fitting his body perfectly. Oh, Alec couldn't wait to their wedding night, where he'll peel it off his husband.

At last, Magnus stood next to him and Catarina joined their right hands with swirls of her magic. Alec felt a tingle, but not as pleasant as from Magnus's magic. Soon, a blue fire circled them, forming itself into an infinity mark. A second later the same sign appeared at the top of their joined palms. Magnus explained to Alec how the wedding looks among the warlocks and the shadowhunter was so adamant to have all of the warlock's traditions during their wedding.

"We've gathered today, on this joyful day to celebrate a union between Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane," Brother Zachariah spoke in his voice, surprising everyone in the room except for Magnus and his long-time friend Tessa. "This is a little bit untraditional union, however, I assure you, it's full of love. I have witnessed the lengths of their love, the same as many of you in this room. There's no one who deserves this more than they. For centuries there have been only a few unions between the shadowhunter and a downworlder that were recognized as such. And today, as we've gathered here, in the new age with new rules and traditions we, both shadowhunters and downworlders and mundanes," he smiled at Maryse and Raphael. "all of us stand here to witness and recognize this union of true love."

"So romantic," Isabelle whispered to Jace.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, hast thou found the one thy soul loves?"

"I have found him and I will not let him go," Alec replied firmly, reciting the words of the vow that is part of the shadowhunter's ceremony through the centuries.

"Magnus Bane," Brother Zachariah turned to the warlock. "Hast thou found the one thy soul loves?"

"I have found him and I will not let him go."

"It's time for the rune."

Of course, Alec knew that there's no way of him to put a rune on Magnus, this is why he had engraved a love rune over the golden bracelet he purchased for him on the day he had planned his proposal several weeks ago. Alec turned back to Jace so the young man could pass it to him. Alec took gently Magnus's hand in his and clasped the bracelet around Magnus's wrist. The warlock admired it for a second, single tear slowly rolling down his caramel cheek. Magnus then reached for the stele on the cushion and with Alec's hand underneath his own to activate it he began to draw the rune on Alec's upper arm after the man rolled the sleeve of his gold jacket. The second rune they will place in the privacy of the hotel, after the reception.

The rune looked perfectly on Alec's arm and Magnus couldn't help but trace his fingers over the black mark.

Alec took the ring Max pushed towards him and slid it on Magnus's elegant finger. Magnus copied his move and brought Alec's hand up to his mouth to leave a loving kiss over the new ring.

"My love for yours, my heart for yours, my soul for yours. Now and for all the time, my love." Magnus whispered to Alec, placing the shadowhunter's hand upon his own chest. Alec took one of Magnus's hands and placed it upon his own heart.

"My love for yours, my heart for yours, my soul for yours. Now and for all the time, Magnus."

"It is my honor to pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane." The silent brother announced loudly. "You may now kiss the groom."

No need to tell them twice. Alec grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and drew him closer. They crushed their lips together in a kiss full of love and joy. The entire room stood up and clapped in happiness.

The whole ceremony went too fast and truth to be told Alec barely remembered it. He for sure knew that he had danced with his mother, his husband, his sister, Clary, Catarina, Madzie, Maia, Aline, and Helen. He was so glad that Magnus took his time to teach him how to dance before their wedding. He refused to step on Magnus's feet during their first dance as he did on Havana. Magnus for his part, danced with many of his downworlder friends, with his new mother-in-law, Isabelle and Clary as well. After the dancing, the part ended, and Alec was a bit tipsy from drinking one too many glasses of champagne, came time for a cake. Alec shared his slice with, as he wasn't very much fonded of sweets. After a cake and embarrassing stories that his parents and siblings shared on him and on Magnus's behalf, Catarina and Raphael were the ones to share stories, Magnus discreetly tugged Alec away from the crowd.

"I'm all for parties, especially one in our celebration," the warlock whispered, clasping his hand with Alec's. "But what do you say if we disappear?"

"Yes, please," Alec agreed immediately. "I'm not sure how many dances I'll survive with all my cousins."

"Well, I have to agree, you have a huge family, my love."

"It's now your family too, Mr. Lightwood-Bane." Alec declared with a smile.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Magnus said in a dreamy voice. "I have to admit it has a nice ring."

"The most beautiful one." Alec kissed Magnus's lips softly, whispering into his mouth a simple I love you. When they pulled away, Magnus opened a portal so they could finally get away to their honeymoon. They chose to travel through the world for the upcoming month. Alec left the Institute in the charge of Steven Underhill, his trusted friend, and Head of the Security. He hoped that it won't crumble in his absence.

When they stepped out of the portal, Alec spotted the Eiffel Tower. Trust Magnus to pick the City of Love for the first step of their honeymoon. As they walked into the hotel, Magnus quickly grabbed their keys and tugged Alec towards the elevator. Their suite was at the top of the hotel and was one of the best in here. When they stood outside the room, Magnus covered Alec's eyes with his hands and led him to the room. Alec heard the sound of fire in the room and when the warlock took off his hands, Alec's gaze was met with a fireplace. The soft light from it was giving a dim atmosphere in the room. In the middle of the room stood a king-sized bed with white satin covers on and a heart made of red rose petals. Candles were placed all over the floor and on the table stood a bottle of champagne in a tube filled with ice. Right next to them was placed a plate full of strawberries and chocolate fondue.

"For us," Magnus handed him a glass of champagne. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, Magnus." They clicked their glasses and took a sip from them.

"Are you happy with your new husband, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?" Magnus asked, placing the glass back on the table.

"The happiest."

"Well that's good," Magnus pushed Alec on the bed. Alec licked his lips and lay in the middle, expecting his husband to straddle him and began their lovemaking. However, when he didn't feel the familiar weigh of the warlock, he sat up on the bed and looked confused. Magnus was standing before him, fidgeting with the hem of his dress shirt.

"What is it, love?" Alec asked, concerned. Was Magnus nervous to make love with him? Alec was too. After all, this will be different for them. It would be another first for both of them.

"I have a wedding gift for you." He began to unbutton slowly his shirt.

"A striptease? I'm so in." Maybe the warlock wasn't as nervous after all. Magnus just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe too, if you'll be good, my archer boy," he joked. "Close your eyes for a moment, husband."

"I like the sound of it, husband." Alec complied and covered his eyes with his hands.

"You can open them now, Alexander."

When Alec opened his eyes again he expected to be met with everything but that. Magnus stood before him bare-chested with a nervous smile upon his lips. Alec raked his eyes over Magnus's toned chest and stopped his eyes over the black mark on the warlock's heart. He quickly jumped off the bed and moved his fingers to touch the place.

There was a black mark oh so familiar to him. The Wedded Union Rune.

"How?"

"It's not a rune..., but it's a permanent tattoo," Magnus explained. "I went last night with Cat to the city and had it tattooed on me. I can't wear runes like you, but I wanted to have this as a symbol of us...of our eternal love."

"You're perfect," Alec whispered, reaching out to his pocket for his stele. He pushed the instrument into Magnus's hand and ripped his shirt open. He took Magnus's hand in his, activating the stele and pressed the tip to his chest, just where his heart was beating. Magnus drew the familiar swirls of the rune and spoke up.

"_Now place me as a seal over thine heart, as a seal over thine arm: For love is strong as death. And so we are bound: stronger than flame, stronger than water, stronger than death itself."_

Alec repeated the vow to Magnus, tracing his finger upon the shape of Magnus's tattoo before he placed a kiss in the middle of it. The shadowhunter looked into the beautiful cat eyes of his husband and smiled.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Magnus."

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander."

When they were looking deeply into each other's eyes, blue into the gold, Alec thought of how true is the meaning of the shadowhunter's marriage vow. For his love for Magnus was stronger than flame, stronger than water, stronger than the death itself. And as long as he was alive, his love for the warlock will be his greatest strength.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The words of the vow come from "The Queen of Air and Darkness" by Cassandra Clare.

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


End file.
